Attraction
by Demenior
Summary: -or- How Archie and Jay Learned to Grow Up  And Accept They Might Be Head-Over-Heels For Each Other


**Warnings**: There's sex, lots of boys kissing and an avalanche of cursing. Also, there's a lot of talk about polygamous relationships- i.e. everyone is sleeping with everyone. Which means the boys have lots of sexy times with the girls, who have lots of sexy times with each other. And the girls and boys have sexy times with each other. Not explicitly stated in this story- but heavily implied and mentioned.

**Notes**: As the warnings state, there are no actual solid pairings. They're all basically in one big seven-person relationship and sleep with whomever's around. Also, this is an attempt in present tense so forgive me if I slip up.

_Many, many, many thanks to the wonderful __Nuuoa Eclaire _who beta'd this and hacked it all into perfectly sized portions. This whole thing was one long sentence before she got it.

* * *

_Attraction_,

Or,

_How Archie and Jay Learned to Grow Up (And Accept They Might Be Head-Over-Heels For Each Other)_

_

* * *

_

It's the only hotel in this little nameless town and for all the money they offered, there were still many families living inside to escape the cold so the two of them have decided to share the only room left. They should have brought Neil along. So many times he'd managed to wiggle his nose and bat his eyelashes and his luck and charm would get them the suite room at the cheapest price, or enough rooms within their budget so that all the boys didn't have to share one room between the five of them. Nowadays sleeping arrangements weren't so much a problem, but depending on if the hotel had a cot for one of them or who played scissors when the other played rock, Archie usually wound up in the middle of two others due to him being the smallest (and Odie was always up so late he never was forced to share in on the three-boy bed). This used to be okay because Archie hated being cold, and now he could wake up snuggled into the warmest body (or both) in the bed. He didn't mind the extra attention anymore.

Now it's just him and Jay and the only room they'd been able to get into on their poorly-timed mission is the one with only one small bed for the two of them to share. Normally this wouldn't have been much of a problem. This entire trip is really a quick romantic fling with a side of there-may-be-yetis-in-these-mountains. If there had been a problem between them they could have slept back-to-back without incident. Except for that goddamn little thing called _attraction_. And because of that little thing between them, this was so much more dangerous.

The _attraction_ wasn't something foreign to them. When you've had one too many brushes with death, (literally, in a few cases), you tend to cherish any time you could spend with someone in your arms. It's the sudden intensity of this goddamn _attraction_ that catches them both off guard- shoving each other against walls and pressing their bodies close together. Archie enjoys kissing Jay, he'll never be ashamed of it. In a household of over twice as many boys than girls, the sense of heterosexuality is quickly lost in the need of someone to comfort you and your need to show your gratitude in ways words can't express but your body can.

But this _attraction_ goes beyond all that and Archie can't keep his thoughts off of Jay and Jay finds new ways to get the both of them alone and finds new ways to ensnare Archie that keep him coming back when really they should both be running from this stupid _attraction_. It was easy at first, just enjoying having someone to looking forwards to touching and kissing, and it remained in dark rooms, in secret, where it was told to stay. But they nurtured it and raised it and like a child reaching adolescence it decided to think for itself and the goddamn _attraction_ escaped its rightful place to seek to be something great in the world and left Archie and Jay starring wide-eyed at one another when their secret was out in the open and they tried to hide it for as long as they could, but with friends so close they don't need to read minds the others found their little _attraction_ right away.

At first they were scolded about keeping it hidden and mistreating it and the others stepped in to help take care of it and left Archie and Jay to their own device many times, and this unnerved both of them. Things settled eventually and the _attraction_ was allowed to wander the house and do as it willed and it catches them off guard many times when they shouldn't have to deal with it.

And now they're stuck in this shitty little hotel room and there are cracks on the walls and the grout in the tub is yellowing and there is only one bed for the two of them to share and it wouldn't be such a big deal if the fucking _attraction_ weren't in the room as well. Jay is at the desk with the dusty little lamp on and he's taking notes and working on the laptop they brought and Archie's trying to fall asleep really fast so that they don't have to bother with _attraction_ for the night but he can't sleep so he pretends he is and listens to Jay instead.

It's a stupid mission. It's only an excuse to get away from everyone else so they could be on their own. Which seemed like such a good idea at the time. Archie's never been so terrified in his life. Everyone knows that they won't really get any real work done and the gods seem to be naive to the hormonal minds of teenagers and agree that little two-or-three-person-missions are a good idea and an easy way to keep an eye on different parts of the world without sending a big group. Seven is a hard number of people to take care of anyways. _Sometimes_ there are serious, small missions, but most of the time they are only passionate getaways. Archie can't decide if he can make this the last one with Jay. It's their last night investigating a possible yeti appearance and all the evidence points to bears and wolves and nothing they need worry about and they could have left today but Jay requested to stay a night and so here they were. It's gotten so dangerous by this point Archie wants to fight something. If it were anyone else he knew he wouldn't get attached and Jay knows this as well but the '_we've decided to stay one more day_' slipped out of Jay's mouth just as quickly as Jay can make Archie moan his name.

The lamp turns off and Archie can hear Jay changing into sleepwear and keeps his eyes closed. The bed dips behind him as Jay sits down and the _attraction_ runs and leaps into the bed with them and Archie struggles to keep himself from forcing it into a corner and making it stay there so that he's not so bothered with the heat radiating from Jay's body on his back but he stays stiff to pretend he's asleep and hasn't noticed these things.

Jay knows it's there. He feels the _attraction_ between them and he wants to remove it. There's a part of Jay that's been drawn out by many different hands and lips and breathy moans and this part of Jay is a bit more dangerous and a bit more dominant than Jay normally is. As Jay pulls the blanket over himself he has to move in to share it with Archie and the moment their bodies touch _there it is._ That stupid _attraction_ that should have never been found, should never have been born, but was and now it's followed them halfway around the world and is in this room, in the bed with them and Jay doesn't stop at just touching Archie and wraps an arm around Archie's waist and leans in and tells Archie he knows he's not sleeping and Archie remains still because he's convinced that if he doesn't reply nothing can happen.

Jay kisses the base of Archie's neck and pulls his body against Archie's and it's such a cold night but now it's so _warm_ between them. Archie gives up on pretending to sleep so he turns over to kiss Jay and (oh _damn_) it feels so good. A night like this shouldn't be such a problem except they can't just forget it in the morning. They can't get away with it because _attraction_ sticks its little hands into their minds and wraps around their hearts in a way that makes them ache when they're not together. Jay and Archie kiss under the blankets and then Jay is leaning over Archie, moving his body so that they're pressed together, chest to groin and they're kissing more feverishly now and Archie imagines rejoicing this night with Jay's taste on his tongue and Jay's body under his hands, but tomorrow he'll still be wanting it and still be thinking about it and he should just be able to let it go and wash his mouth out but he can't and that's the reason this _attraction_ is so horrible and why they need to get rid of it first.

Archie's back arches under Jay's touches and he pulls Jay down closer on top of himself and Jay moans loudly. Their bodies are so hot together and Archie cannot ignore the fact that both of them are so goddamn male but he's really not ashamed at all. He's never been ashamed any time he spent a night with Jay because Jay is a wonderful, passionate lover and Archie's body responds in ways Jay alone can charm out of him.

Jay is sick of Archie's sleepwear that cover up far too much skin and Archie's already become hot enough to sweat. Archie's hands keep getting in his way as he tries to get Archie's cloths off and he bites at Archie's neck and manages to get his hands under Archie's shirt and runs his fingers over the warm skin beneath. Archie finally relents to him and Jay pulls Archie into a sitting position with himself still straddling Archie's hips and rips Archie's sweater over his head. Archie gasps at the change in temperature on his skin and Jay quickly causes him to moan because Jay can't resist the taste of Archie's pale skin.

There's that goddamn _attraction_ again because Jay wants to be the only one who causes Archie to moan like that and he wants to be the only one Archie will ever join in bed again. Desires like that are so wrong because it can't happen in their chaotic lives where they are always in and out of lust with everyone else in their household. Monogamy isn't high on the list of a group of teenagers saving the lives of others and one another and having near-death experiences on such a regular basis that they shrug them off now. Any attempt at a solid relationship only ends with both sides in pain when they fall out of their brittle attempts at love.

Jay knows these risks better than anyone- there's a constant pain in his soul from losing Theresa and not putting up enough of a fight for her. He knows that any and every time he gets involved too deep with anyone else he's going to lose them to someone else and that's a pain that even time can't erase. He's too afraid to risk his heart for Archie and at the same time this newer side to himself keeps pushing forwards to start this relationship. Jay can't help but keep making excuses to be with the warrior and he's always fighting with himself over how deep he can let himself go.

Jay's in too deep already.

Archie pulls Jay's shirt up to Jay's shoulders and tugs impatiently as Jay runs his tongue over Archie's torso. The sounds Jay makes in the back of his throat and the hard grasp Jay has on Archie and the _heat_ between their bodies is so wonderful that while Jay is finally taking off his own shirt, Archie is hurriedly unclasping Jay's belt and fumbling at the button of his jeans. Jay stops briefly to help Archie and there's the brief moment that _should_ be awkward where they're kicking off pants and boxers and Archie's still got one sock on when Jay's done with waiting and claims Archie's lips again because, with Archie, Jay's not afraid to take what he wants.

There's a brief fight for control, to be the _dominant_ one but Jay effortlessly breathes an order in Archie's ear and Archie can't disobey his Leader so he relaxes back as Jay takes the lead again. There's grinding and adjusting weight and the slip-slide of wet skin and then they're locking hips and Jay's kissing Archie the way Archie _needs_ to be kissed and his body moves just right and it's so fucking _attractive_ when Jay moans his name like that. Archie tastes skin and sweat and _Jay_ while he has one hand fisted in Jay's hair and the other drawing red lines down Jay's back while Jay varies between sucking at Archie's neck and biting hard enough to bruise and they wouldn't wish for anything more than this and the _attraction_ is at full force and for tonight at least they'll pretend like they've succumbed to it.

* * *

It's morning for _them_, meaning the sun isn't yet streaming through the window, but Archie's already waking up. Archie's movements cause Jay to wake up. Jay doesn't tell anyone but the only times he sleeps well are when Archie's curled up at his side and hogging the blankets. They're tangled up so much that Archie isn't sure where he stops and Jay begins. He doesn't mind, because it's all warm and comfortable and Jay's breathing evenly into his neck, and Archie can't deny the fact that he wishes he could wake up every morning like this.

Jay kisses Archie's neck softly, again whispering that he's aware Archie's awake and that they have not-too-many hours before they have to leave the hotel and go back to New Olympia. Jay doesn't mention that it's morning and they shouldn't still be so excited to touch. They shower together, and Archie forgets that he's not supposed to feel this _attracted_ to Jay. He admits that it's harder to remember this fact when Jay's pushing his fingertips into the bruises on Archie's shoulders as they kiss against the shower wall, because it _hurts so good_.

They decide on not getting dressed and enjoying each other some more, and wind up having to shower again. Archie wonders again if this is really all that bad and his _attraction_-engulfed mind thinks maybe he and Jay could work as a couple. Even if Jay doesn't want to, or maybe they don't work, perhaps Archie could persuade Jay into more one-night-stands—because he's fairly sure Jay can't say no to _that_ idea.

Jay says they'll take it one day at a time as they dress between kisses. It seems like a good idea, but so have many of those plans ended as scars on his skin. Archie secretly hopes he may have left a scar or two on Jay himself, but he figures that's the best answer he'll get and he really hates himself for being so attached, since they're both grown up enough to not sit and ponder on feelings and emotions like they were on a soap opera.

Nothing changes when they return. They report in on what they found to the gods- no yeti's or any evidence of anything that would be relevant to their group, so Hera dismisses them and they walk back to the brownstone together. Jay wants to feel safe with the _attraction_ at its current size and power. There's hardly any chance of hurt and only passion for them to return to every time. Except it's draw is louder now than ever before and he has to fight himself the entire walk back to keep from holding Archie's hand.

No one says anything outside the normal greetings; despite the fact that Jay was thorough in his process to be sure everyone knew what he and Archie were up to. Archie will need some time before his neck isn't obviously bruised and Jay wants to smile at his visible, physical ownership of the Warrior—although he has to admit, even though no one is going to see the marks before they heal, his back hurts enough that Archie's surely laid his claim on Jay; and Jay figures he's okay with that.

Nothing's changed, they tell themselves and each other. When they're watching a movie with the group and Archie leans into Jay just a bit more than casually; or they're waiting to hear that Jay's decisions haven't killed one of their teammates, and Jay finds his solace in Archie; or their victories are spent between the sheets… They continue to say that nothing's changed.

It isn't until Archie and Neil single-handedly brought down a coven of vampires themselves—blood-soaked and still shaking with adrenaline—with no sign of the others arriving yet (Archie has his fingers tangled in sweaty blonde hair and tanned hands cupping his face, as he and Neil celebrate in the new fashion of their new lives) that something changes. Nothing had changed yet, because Archie didn't feel a thing when Theresa and Jay went out sailing together for a day and they returned glowing and happy—but Archie noticed that she _didn't_ have any marks to prove she'd ever done anything with him. Jay only seemed to mark _him_, and while it was a bitch sometimes when Archie realized they would probably _always_ be around, because Jay loved adding a new one every time one hickey faded, Archie was strangely comforted by that fact.

No, nothing changed until Archie was deciding that he definitely could get into worshipping Neil's body (and Neil's making some sort of exception for someone not normally up to his standards—like Atlanta and Theresa are) when they hear the interrupting cough of the others showing up, and embarrassedly they slide away with silent promises to continue tonight. They head back to the truck with the rest of the gang congratulating them on not being killed or maimed, and Jay's fingers wrap around Archie's wrist as he talks, and he squeezes firmly to assert his position as Archie's (when the _fuck_ did this happen?) _boyfriend… _and then his hand slips lower and fingers join Archie's without breaking conversation.

Everything changes now. There's that little thing called _attraction_ and it takes hold of them right then and Archie only has eyes for Jay in that moment, even though moments before he was lost in blue eyes and blonde hair, and he wonders what really _didn't_ happen on that sailing day if this… if this is _them_ now.

Archie can't say he's excited, or nervous, or even terrified. It's unknown territory now, and he has _Jay_ to lose if it goes wrong (and he hates himself for being so damn attached). But the way Jay looks at him and sets himself between Archie and Neil, to silently state their relationship that (holy jesus fucking _Christ_ is this really happening?) makes Archie's chest tighten in a way that isn't all that bad. Archie hates things being so public, but maybe now Jay won't have to visibly leave his marks of possession if they're fucking _exclusive_.

Archie debates whether he is guilty of adultery or not on the way back and decides that even if Jay is upset with him- it wasn't Archie who gave into the attraction first. Neil spares one last glance, and Archie still wouldn't mind joining the model in the shower, but instead makes his way downstairs alone, while Jay settles with the others. Theresa's always watching and Archie doesn't know if she's known this long or if she's furious for losing Jay to him.

He watches the stained water- all red and dark and curling around his toes- as it swirls down the drain. Archie doesn't know how he and Jay can make anything actually last- knowing from experience that all relationships end in heartbreak.

It's not like he and Jay haven't talked about it before- back when they were still new to each other in bed and learning to map one another's bodies—memorizing sounds of pleasure. They'd agreed that their relationship was strictly carnal when alone together, and Archie was fine with that. Somewhere along the way, _attraction_ had wormed its way in and stolen somewhere inside Archie like it was a virus.

Sometimes, Archie felt like it was rotting him from the inside out. Sometimes, there was an ache in his chest—when Jay flirted with the others and Archie didn't know the appropriate way to respond, when his fuck-buddy was suddenly someone he wanted much closer.

It was a train wreck, that's what it was, Archie decided promptly: Doomed to end in tears when they watched each other grow apart, and have nothing to do to bring them back together. In the end, Archie would very likely leave Jay for Atlanta. It was a nasty cycle where they fell in love again and again, falling out every time because the two of them just couldn't seem to understand that they don't work on a day-to-day committed relationship.

He turns off the shower and debates the best way to wrap up the large cut on his shoulder. Now that all the grave-dirt was cleaned out it would have a chance to heal properly. It was in an awkward place that required another set of hands for help, and Archie thought about where he was going to sleep that night.

It was then that Archie realized what had happened between him and Jay- it only started that night. _Them_ didn't exist yet just because Jay had acted on impulse- completely and utter spontaneity that was so unusual and yet seemed so right in the Leader. That was why Jay was quiet about their new standings. They didn't exist yet. Jay had now offered his hand and Archie had to choose if he was going to take it. The smart choice would be to ignore Jay's advances. Archie's heart broke just as easily as he was coerced into bed these days and his willpower was all but gone. Archie always had the habit for making bad decisions though.

Archie thinks that his hair is getting too long, and his roots are showing now. While he looks in the mirror, he thinks of how old he's gotten fighting and never stopping. He looks like a different man to himself, the type of man that maybe could stay with Jay- or even maybe he's become a man who could forgive Jay for going astray once or twice, or for breaking their contract. Nevertheless, he's the kind of man now that likes it when Jay pulls his hair, so maybe he won't get it cut and try a new color. He's getting a little too old for an entirely purple head- maybe just some streaks.

There are marks tattooing his body- many heroic saves, many tragic failures and some brutal reminders to _stop being stupid_ on the battlefield. They tell many stories and often times Archie doesn't want to listen to them. There are colored bruises from hits long past and there are many around his neck that belong to Jay and those stories Archie doesn't mind reliving. He traces some with cold fingers and wonders if he should leave them as stories, but knows he should really be heading back to join the others to set up a new plan. Archie sighs and it sounds like defeat. It's _attraction_ filling him up so much inside that he breathes it out, like he can't afford to hold it in any more.

He delays moving for a moment, looking himself in the eye, and Archie asks this same question every time he's seduced; and every time he knows the answer, but is willing to lie to his own face—and if that's the case, he's willing to sham everyone else into believing he's happy (and _will_ be happy in the relationship until it ends, because _he_ _wasn't._) This time, he's a little hesitant to admit that it won't work out and that strange tightening starts up in his chest, and he wants to have Jay nearby all the time. Archie lies, says it will all be perfect- just for old times sake- but isn't sure he believes that it's a lie or not.

God help him, because just maybe the _attraction_ has grown up with him. With _them_. Now it's a pretty little thing that rings in his ears and clouds his vision, and Archie thought he was always so immune to everything—but he's sick. He's so sick: he's not going to survive, and the only cure is to hurl himself off a cliff into the unknown that could very well be a goddamned stable relationship; and that terrifies Archie more than the thought that he might never be able to have one, because of the chaotic lifestyle he leads.

That _attraction_, it's birthed a little thing called **love**.

Archie takes the bandages and goes upstairs to ask Jay for help.

* * *

This started off to just be a writing-style practice which became smut, turned into a start-of-a-relationship and then into a bit of a character study. Take it for whichever stage you want. There are intended layers of 'symbolism' placed on words or phrases and such- so if you see some it's likely intentional and by all means point it out. You may see things others don't and vice-versa.

Any questions you have you're welcome to ask me and I'll do my best to answer- especially things like 'I have no idea what just happened'. If you want my play-by-play though, you're going to hear a lot of how much humor I tried to fit into this with all the swear words. Cursing- it's _funny_! (Just ask Nuuoa, I couldn't stop cracking up at all the times Archie was dropping the f-bomb in his girly thoughts)

Finally, I don't know how often I'll actually update anything these days. This was written over the course of _months_ as stress-relief and mindless writing, really. I'd like to work on and finish the stories I have going, but it's going to take a lot of time, likely. Sorry about that everyone.

-Demenior


End file.
